


Dearest Tobio,

by renthegenderfluid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, POV First Person, POV Hinata Shouyou, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthegenderfluid/pseuds/renthegenderfluid
Summary: My love for you burns ever eternal as my love for our game, Tobio,And I'll proclaim it into your skin everyday as we stay forever ingrained as parts of each other,Sincerely,Your someone better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dearest Tobio,

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a lil something I came up with on the fly today. I was pondering KageHina feelings as usual and this was the product. Tell me what you guys think in the comments!

As we lay together nestled into soft cushions,

A lovingly entangled mess of limbs,

Your raven locks fall across your forehead, 

Framing your handsome face,

Like a curtain of finest silk layered over polished marble, 

Your face illuminated by the light of fading day,

And from my perch on your chest I sigh happily.

In your face I see my future,

And I wish silently to gaze upon your face for the rest of my days.

Set for me,

Run with me,

Train with me,

Eat with me,

Spend every moment by my side.

Let our hunger for the top propel us forward,

Let our hunger for each other bind us together.

Hold me gently against your chest,

Card your fingers through my curls,

Let me feel the warmth of your skin against mine,

Let me gaze into the endless ocean trapped inside your eyes,

Let me drown in the fondness of your gaze,

Let me brush my fingers tenderly over the expanse of your chest.

Let me feel your heartbeat steadily beneath my palm,

Let me love you till I can't anymore,

My love for you burns ever eternal as my love for  _ our _ game, Tobio,

And I'll proclaim it into your skin everyday as we stay forever ingrained as parts of each other,

Sincerely,

Your someone better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My bb fic will be updating this weekend so look out for Chapter 2 of 'keep your eyes on me'!!!  
> Until then, bye bye~


End file.
